Smile
by xXxRosalottiexXx
Summary: It's Kurt that cheats on Blaine and doesn't tell him so when Blaine sees a picture of Kurt and his new boyfriend on the Internet they break up. Blaine's crush on Sam flares up but is the feeling as unreturned as he thought? I don't own any songs that may be displayed in this fic.
1. Discovery

**Summery- It's Kurt that cheats on Blaine and doesn't tell him so when Blaine sees a picture of Kurt and his new boyfriend on the Internet they break up. Blaine's crush on Sam flares up but is the feeling as unreturned as he thought? I don't own any songs that may be displayed in this fic.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own glee, if I did Blam would be canon and niff and Wevid would be in it more.**

**Chapter 1**

Blaine was tired. He had waited up until three in the morning for Kurt to Skype him, text him, anything! But of course Kurt had forgotten. Blaine was feeling lonelier than ever, the glee club was filled with new faces yet sometimes he felt as if he had no friends, no one to talk to. He knew something was wrong when he walked into glee club and everyone was crowded around Sam's laptop, he also knew something was definitely wrong when everyone immediately stopped talking as soon as he entered. "What's going on?" He asked not sure if he wanted an answer or not. Sam gestured for everyone to leave so only him and Blaine were left in the small room. Sam was one of the closest friends that Blaine had and was the only one that could bring him out of any depressed mood which may or may not have something to do with the small crush he held. He wouldn't do anything about it even if Sam wasn't straight, he already had a boyfriend but by the apologetic look on Sam's face he was going to be receiving bad news. "Don't spiral into a depressed state dude, we don't even know if these pictures are genuine. He could be a huge fake!" Sam said hurriedly and worry started to creep into the room, Blaine looked at the laptop which was open onto an Adam's Facebook page. Confused he looked at Sam with a questioning expression on his face, Sam just pointed to his most recent post. _Just finished an amazing date with one Kurt Hummel I enclose pictures of our date. Jealous? :)._ The pictures showed Kurt and a blond that was obviously Adam in a romantic restaurant, outside of a dorm room and one of them kissing in Kurt's place.

Not sure what to feel Blaine just stood there staring blankly at the screen until he shakily pulled out his phone and dialled Kurt's number. Once Kurt picked up Blaine didn't bother with greetings, "Tell me that that post on Adam's page isn't true!" The elongated silence was all Blaine needed, " We're over, I don't want to give my heart to someone who feels like cheating is ok. I just want to know one thing, how long?" Kurt took a while to answer until finally he said with pride in his voice, "five months and he is way better at kissing than you will ever be and..." Blaine hung up before he could hear anymore about how Adam was better than him. He stood there in shock before he was pulled into a big hug, the muscular chest telling him that it was Sam. It was a few minutes before the days events caught up to him and he broke down sobbing in Sam's arms, they sank down to sit on the floor and stayed like that until Blaine eventually fell asleep, the crying added to the sleepless nights wearing him out.

The remaining New Directions walked back in wondering why it went silent, they may look like they don't get along but really they were one big family and they cared for each other. They had had to run the glee club themselves when Mr Shue went to one of those glee club meeting things and then Finn bailed on them, it was working well. They all got a place to sing if they wanted and they all voted on the song choices, Sam and Blaine became the unofficial leaders and Sugar became the official treasurer getting sponsors from workplaces with her fathers influence. Seeing Blaine sleeping with his head on Sam's lap and Sam brushing his fingers through his curly hair they smiled, those two were definitely getting together, even if they didn't know it yet.

Feeling as though they weren't needed most of the group went home whilst Brittany and Kitty stayed. The four left in the choir room was the closest friendship in the club, they all understood each other and respected each others boundaries. After half an hour Blaine woke up when the bell rang signalling that the clubs were over for the day and everyone should leave the premises. He smiled sheepishly at the three and they knew that what had just happened shouldn't be mentioned so the four made their way back to Blaine's house, instantly falling asleep after that emotional day.

**A/N- This will be a Blam story and Kurt won't be a very nice person in this as I don't really like him. I know that my writing isn't very good so if you want to read good writing read an actual book. Don't flame as they will be ignored so you will just be wasting your time.**

**-If you decide to keep reading, hopefully see you next week!**


	2. Down goes another one

**Disclaimer- I don't own glee, if I did Blam would be canon and niff and Wevid would be in it more.**

When Brittany woke up it was Saturday and everyone but Blaine was still asleep. Feeling slightly bored she decided to go and find him, so carefully she rolled out of the bed onto the soft cream carpet and padded down the many stairs to the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge then continued her search, Brittany looked into the large living room and wasn't surprised to find him sat on his couch with a guitar in his arms. She knew that he preferred the piano and that he didn't like playing guitar at school because Kurt didn't like the instrument but that didn't stop him playing it at home. She loved her new group of friends, Kitty was a fellow cheerleader and she could relate to a lot of things with her, Sam's impressions always made her laugh and he had this aura around him that made you trust him and Blaine was her gay bestie, it used to be Kurt but once he moved away it was Blaine that she went to for fashion advice or just a talk but what she liked the best out of her friends was that they didn't tell her that she was stupid and they didn't act like she was either. Even Santana acted like that sometimes and looking back on her relationship with her she could see faults that she didn't notice before. Deciding to make her appearance known she entered the room and sat down beside him looking at what he was doing. Without prompting Blaine answered her unasked question, " I'm just finding a song that I can perform in glee to get these feelings off of my chest and I was wondering if you three could help me." She looked up and noticed the other two standing in the door, she hadn't noticed they had woken up but Blaine obviously did. "Well what would you have done for him if he was still with you?" Asked Kitty having an idea. " I once said that I'd die for him and I would" Blaine answered strongly so the cheerleader typed into the search bar 'said I'd die for you and I would' it came up with lots of results but the one that caught her eye was McFly's Down goes another one, she showed the lyrics to the others and they agreed that it was the perfect song for this situation.

On Monday in glee the four of them walked to the centre of the room with the two boys in the middle, Kitty on Blaine's side and Brittany on Sam's. Once everyone was seated Blaine spoke up, " This weekend we were all at my house and we found this song that expresses my feelings perfectly, it's McFly's Down goes another one so if you know it sing along but I doubt it since they are a British band and aren't that well known in America." Everyone nodded their heads so the band started playing and they began

Blaine- Did the best that I could

Said I'd die for you and I would

But I drowned all those feelings in the fun

Even though no one knew the song they started to bob around to the beat.

Blaine- Need to know if you're there

If you're listening to my prayers

do my tears feel like raindrops through the mud?

Blaine and Brittany- How was I to know that a year ago I'd need to read between the lines

And every lie and thats why

The group performing had everyone's full attention, no one was even thinking about reaching for their phones except for Sugar who decided to record the song.

All- Every time I fall asleep my dreams are haunted

And every time I close my eyes I'm not alone

And every time I cry I'm right back where you wanted

I try to drown you out so down goes another one

Blaine- (Down goes another one)

Sam- Down goes another one

Brittany- (Down goes another one)

Kitty- Down goes another one

All- (Down goes another one)

The whole room could tell that he meant every word and the performance was so powerful they couldn't help but watch.

Sam- Living Fast

Dying young

But I'm living with what you've done

Now I face accusations

I won't run

No

Blaine wouldn't run, he wouldn't let Kurt get away with cheating and accept him back with open arms. He wouldn't run away from the unknown and back into the cheats arms, he was dealing fine and he felt that this song would be one more step towards closure.

Blaine and Sam- I'm starting to remember things that you said

I'm unravelling what they meant

But the world moves on

You're just another one

That just sealed the deal for the future relationship. If they sounded good together they were probably going to end up together at some point and those two sounded great.

Blaine and Sam-And how can I go on

'Cause when I'm in the sun I see your shadow on the ground

But you're never there when I turn around

Even though Blaine was determined to get over Kurt, he still saw him everywhere he went with an acceptable excuse to take him back but it was all in his head. He needed to move on, it wasn't a healthy relationship and maybe a different partner would bring the old Blaine back, the Blaine from before Sadie Hawkins.

All- Every time I fall asleep my dreams are haunted

And every time I close my eyes I'm not alone

And every time I cry I'm right back where you wanted

I try to drown you out so down goes another one

[instumental]

Sam- Whoo

[Instrumental]

Blaine- And how can I go on

'Cause when I'm in the sun I see your shadow on the ground

Sam- (Shadow on the ground)

Blaine- But you're never there when I turn around

Boys-'Cause every time I fall asleep my dreams are haunted

Girls- (My dreams are haunted)

Boys- And every time I close my eyes I'm not alone

And every time I cry I'm right back where you wanted

Girls- (Right back where you wanted)

Boys- I try to drown you out so down goes another one

Sam- (Hey)

Blaine- Down goes another one

Sam- (Down goes another one)

Blaine- Down goes another one

Sam- (Hey)

Blaine- Down goes another one

Sam- (Down goes another one)

Kitty- Down goes another on

Boys- Down goes another one

Girls- (Down goes another one)

All- Down goes another one

It was uncommon to get a standing ovation in the choir room but once the music stopped the whole group were on their feet. Blaine smiled through his tears, he didn't need Kurt to feel accepted and loved, he had a family right here and as if proving his point the whole glee club had a group hug with him stuck in the middle. " So this is the first time the quad squad have performed, I hope you do so again! You must have a group performance together at Regionals the judges will love you!" Squealed Unique excitedly once everyone parted which was unusual for her, she never squealed! The aforementioned group looked at each other upon hearing the name but decided not to comment as once a nickname was there it stuck and nothing could change it, it could have been worse, it could have been something like the four singers which was really unoriginal.

**A/N- Sorry if anyone uses a name like the four singers, I personally don't like the name but that's just my opinion.**


	3. Three song birds

**Disclaimer- I don't own glee, if I did Blam would be canon and niff and Wevid would be in it more.**

The following weeks were filled with choosing a set list, rehearsals and costume designing. They were just about to rehearse their version of Charlene Kaye's 'Dress and Tie' when a knock on the door resounded around the room. Blaine went to answer it and gave a joyous cry when he discovered who it was. Wes, Nick and Jeff were standing at the entrance to the room, Niff still in their Dalton uniform. The newer members looked on in confusion whereas all of the older members but the Quad Squad gave them looks of suspicion.

Blaine rolled his eyes and said " you can trust them, Wes graduated before the slushy incident and these two immediately came to my house and literally begged for forgiveness." The two members blushed at the last statement and Wes looked at Blaine. " What slushy incident?" He paled remembering that he had forgotten to tell Wes about it. "Nothing!" He squeaked and Brittany glared at Blaine,

" Dolphin, what did we say about lying to friends" He just glared back and the newer members kept looking more and more confused as the older members relaxed realising that these people didn't mean any harm. Sam noticing these looks gave the explanation, " These three were Blaine's friends when he went to Dalton, Wesley here, " Wes glared at him, " loosen up bird brains it's just a name that you have no say in," all the students in the room giggled at Wes' look of defeat, they obviously had, had this argument before, " as I was saying, when Blaine was lead soloist for the warblers these three plus one other were his best friends Wesley was his closest friend, then he met Kurt and he distanced himself from them unintentionally as Kurt is a lot of work to be friends with, then Blaine transferred to McKinley to be with Kurt, we all saw how that ended, anyway then Sebastian became the head warbler and the incident occurred."  
" I've said it once and I will say it again, what incident?" Blaine saw the expectant looks on everyone's faces and the scared look on the other twos so he started his explanation off with, "Wes, you know I love you right?" Wes smirked,  
"I didn't know you felt that way! I'm sorry but my heart belongs to David, Wevid forever!" Blaine glared  
"You know full well what I am trying to say, stop being so difficult!" Wes pretended to think and everyone but Blaine looked on amused at the friendly banter, " let me think, to tease or not to tease that is the question and the easy answer is no!" Rolling his eyes Blaine continued, " don't be mad at niff," here he got confused looks, " they instantly regretted their decisions" seeing a nod of agreement he continued, " I accidentally told Sebastian we were doing Michael for the competition so he tried to steal it, in the end we ended up singing Michael in an empty car park when he threw a tampered slushy at Kurt, I got in the way and it deeply scratched my cornea so I had to have surgery and most of the warblers passed the drink around before throwing it." Everyone who didn't know the story gaped in shock at his confession and Nick and Jeff tried to blend into the shadows but Wes noticed this and pulled them back, " are you sorry that this happened or were you just sorry that you knew I would beat you up if you weren't?" The two breathed a sigh of relief, they were sorry, it was debatably the worst day of their life, seeing that he still needed an answer Nick said " we really were sorry we didn't know that he tampered it we thought that it would just be a bit of fun to see their shocked expressions before handing Michael back to them." They all nodded to show that they were forgiven so the rest of the day passed with sarcastic quips, laughter and general mayhem.

**A/N- Not my best writing for this chapter but I am having a serious case of writers block for this story and I am determined to finish it and I wanted to give you something.**


	4. Blam

**Disclaimer- I don't own Glee, if I did Blam would be canon and Niff and Wevid would be in it more.**

Blaine was sat in his room with Sam watching the Avengers, wishing that this was a date and not just one of their many sleepovers. It had been a few weeks since Sam had found out about the crush Blaine had on him, nothing had changed. If anything, during the last week Sam had become clingier than usual, not that he was complaining but Blaine couldn't help but wish something more would happen.

Sam was conflicted. He wasn't sure what he was feeling. Ever since he had admitted to Blaine that he knew the other boy had a crush on him, Sam couldn't help thinking what it would be like to go out with him, and that frightened Sam. Do all straight friends think like that when their gay one has a crush on them? He knew what he had to do to see if this was just a passing faze or the real deal but he was worried. What would happen if it was just a passing faze and when they kiss, Sam feels nothing? That would kill him, he hated to disappoint his best friend and to get his hopes up so high would break his heart. But there was also the scenario where Sam does feel something and it is the real deal. What then? Do they go out and hope that they don't break the best friendship that Sam had ever had or do they just try to ignore their feelings for the sake of not wanting to ruin their friendship? Would ignoring them put a strain on their friendship?

As Blaine continued to watch the film he couldn't help but notice that Sam wasn't paying as much attention as usual, it was quite hard to miss as Sam would usually speak his favourite lines as they were being said on the TV. This used to annoy Blaine as he normally just liked to watch films in silence with the occasional discussion on how stupid a character was acting but he had learned to live with it and now he found that he missed it. What was so important to think about that you had to miss your favourite movie?

Suddenly Sam paused the movie just as Tony and Bruce were in the lab breaking into all of SHEILD's secure files, looked at Blaine and said "Just hear me out, let me finish speaking before you say anything." He waited for confirmation before continuing, "I've been thinking about that crush you have on me and I've been feeling a bit confused. I know that I have always thought that I was straight but now I kinda think that I'm more bi, or maybe that thing about being attracted to the person and not the gender is real, I don't know but let me try something." Again he waited for confirmation before leaning in and kissing Blaine. Stunned at first Blaine didn't do anything but then he melted into it, strangely it felt right, like this was meant to happen.

When they pulled back Sam paused before saying, "Didn't expect it to be the real deal, I know our friendship is really important but I don't think I can just forget about this, do you wanna go for a date tomorrow?" Nodding eagerly, Blaine agreed and the kissing resumed as the film was forgotten.

When they walked into Glee the next day with their hands entwined everyone immediately knew what had happened. They all shouted their congratulations and laughed when Kitty shouted "finally!" as they were all thinking the same thing.

The week passed with many kisses and movie dates, all was well and they were ready to go to regionals in two weeks' time. Their set list was complete, all the choreography done and practised and their outfits made and pressed. The New Directions were just sitting around and talking in the choir room when Marley ran in looking like she didn't quite know what to do. "The old New Directions are with Mr Shue and Finn in the car park, all of them! What if they make us change the set list? I don't think that I can handle the stress!" Jake stood up and wrapped his arms around Marley, he and Ryder had come to an agreement and decided that she could choose who she wanted and the other would back off. She had chosen Jake and Ryder had done as agreed, he had found his own girlfriend and both couldn't be happier.

Blaine grasped Sam's hand tightly, he wasn't stupid, and he knew that "all" meant that Kurt was with them, he wasn't sure if he could face Kurt yet. It wasn't because he still had feelings for him, he didn't he loved Sam. He wasn't sure that he wanted to face Kurt yet because Kurt had a way of making other people feel small, he didn't want that to happen this close to Regionals. They all had to be confidant and sure of themselves in order to win and they had to win if they wanted Glee club to stay.

"Don't worry, I have a plan!"

**A/N- There you have it, they are together! Sorry if it seems rushed but I don't know what else to add in. Thanks for the kind reviews.**

**-Until next time, adios! **


End file.
